Between Prelude and Requiem
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: AU, My first Hetalia fic. A triangle love story between Austria, Hungary and Prussia. Who'll win Hungary's love? May contain OOC and Death Charas
1. Prologue

**-Between Prelude and Requiem-**

Kuroi-Oneesan - 2010

Teen Rating

Romance – Tragedy – Hurt/Comfort

Axis Power Hetalia - © Hidekaz Himaruya

"My first Hetalia fic, A Triangle love story between Austria, Prussia and Hungary, who'll win Hungary's love? Contains OOC + Death charas."

**WARNING**

~May contain OOC, AT and Death Charas. Including human names~

* * *

**Chapter I : Speicher**

"…_Die im Reichsrat vertretenen Königreiche und Länder und die Länder der heiligen ungarischen Stephanskrone,"_

"_Kau janji untuk selalu bersamaku, kan?"_

"_Aku janji,"_

"…_Benarkah?"_

"_Sampai semuanya berakhir, aku akan tetap bersamamu,"_

…

Austria—Roderich Edelstein— pagi itu terbangun kembali dengan wekernya yang seperti biasa selalu berbunyi kencang di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil kacamatanya dan bergegas mandi dan berkemas diri.

Ia menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin, seraya merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan sehabis bangun tidur.

"…Mimpi soal itu lagi, hn?" gumamnya di depan kaca.

Setelah selesai berkemas, ia keluar dari rumahnya sambil membawa banyak berkas—sekedar ke café langganannya untuk memulai hari—tepatnya sarapan. Seperti biasa ia membeli 6rist pagi, dan duduk di kursi café lalu memesan kopi.

"Seperti biasa lagi, Roderich?"

Suara yang ia kenal menyapanya—Jerman, Ludwig— Pekerja sambilan café itu yang juga tetanggaan dengannya.

"Ah ya, satu kopi."

"Harusnya kau kerja, bukan cuma baca 6rist,"Jerman menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku cuma mau cari udara segar, lagipula ini hari liburku,"

Ekspresi datar nan serius Austria selalu menempel di wajahnya, Jerman juga tak banyak berkomentar lagi dengan sikapnya, ia kembali ke dapur dan membuatkan kopi. Austria membuka 6rist yang ia bawa dan membacanya dengan serius.

_TING, TING_

Pintu café dibuka, kerincing yang dipasang di atas pintu café terdengar jelas terdengar, pengunjung café yang masuk juga orang yang Austria tahu.

"Hm? Roderich?"

"…Ivan? Mau apa lagi kau?"

Ivan Braginski, Russia. Perawakannya tinggi dengan syal dan senyumnya yang khas. Cowok yang lumayan dibenci Roderich akibat ulahnya saat perang, setidaknya belum separah rasa bencinya dengan Prussia.

"Santai saja, ini sudah bukan perang lagi," senyum khas Russia tersungging jelas—

Simpel, tanpa deathglare-nya. "Boleh aku duduk di kursi depanmu?"

"Asal kau tak mengganguku,"

_TING, TING_

Lagi-lagi pintu café mengayun terbuka, kali ini satu cowok lagi yang datang.

"Antonio! Akhirnya kau datang juga," ucap Russia senang.

"Kau bilang padaku ada pesta Vodka, tadinya aku tak mau datang karena hari ini panen tomat…tapi kau bilang yang lain semua juga ikut,"

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Spanyol. Cowok berkulit cokelat yang penyuka tomat itu salah satu teman lama Austria—yah, dulu mereka satu allies. Sudah sejak lama juga keadaan para nation berangsur damai.

"Hmph, kau selalu saja bicara soal tomat, sekali-kali minum vodka itu menyenangkan,"

"Tomat lebih enak!"

Argumen tomat dan vodka itu didiamkan saja oleh Austria yang asyik dengan pertiturnya.

"Kau mau ikut pesta Vodka, Roderich? Kalau mau, datang ke rumahku sore ini, kami permisi dulu,"

"Cepat, Ivan! Lovino sudah menunggu diluar tuh!"

_Pesta Vodka? Apa itu bisa membantuku?_

_Melupakan apa yang sudah kupikirkan, itu saja._

…

Di depan rumah Russia, suara riuh pesta terdengar sampai keluar rumah. Akhirnya Austria malah menuruti ajakan Russia, ia datang kesana—dan memencet bel.

"Ooh~ Roddy datang!"

"Tch, Obaka-san juga disini toh?"

Yang membuka pintu adalah Gilbert Beildscmith, ya, Prussia. Orang nomor satu nan merepotkan dalam hidupnya.

"…Kesesese, Ada apa? Terpaku melihat mukaku yang _awesome_?"

"Tidak akan pernah,"

"Ayo masuk, Roddy. West tidak bisa datang, tapi sekarang ada Toni, Francis, Ivan…"

"Yasudah, izinkan aku masuk dulu, Obaka-san!"

Di meja rumah itu sudah tersedia berbotol-botol Vodka—dan tampak Antonio, Francis dan Ivan sudah mabuk-mabukan dari tadi, ada beberapa orang lain juga selain mereka berlima, ada Romano yang terlihat 'terpaksa' diajak Antonio, dan juga ada Belarus dan Ukraine yang tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Kau gak ikut minum, Lovi?" tanya Gilbert

"…Nanti kalau ada apa-apa akan kugeret mereka bertiga dibelakang keluar," jawabnya.

"Aku setuju dengan idemu, Lovino," sambung Natalia. "Terutama Russia-niisan,"

"Hei, hei. Jangan sedingin itu pada kakakmu, Natalia," kata sang kakak, Ukraine. "Sekali-kali ramai begini tak masalah kan?"

"Tapi, nee-san—"

_TING TING TING!_

"Heei~ itu Roderich datang~" kata Francis sambil memukulkan botol Vodka dengan sendok.

"Lovino~ harusnya kau ikut minum jugaaa~" Antonio merangkul Romano dan memberinya sebotol Vodka.

"He—Hentikan, bodoh, Antoni—UMPH,"

Antonio sudah menyumpal (?) mulut Lovino dengan ujung botol vodka dan memaksanya menenggaknya sampai habis setengah botol.

"Kesesese, kau orang yang agresif ya, Toni?" Gilbert tampak senang. "Kalau begitu, ayo giliran kita, Roddy~"

Gilbert menarik Roderich ke arah meja berisi Vodka. Ivan dengan wajah memerah menawarkan vodka pada mereka berdua.

"Semua vodka ini baru kubeli, loh~Silakan cicipi segelas, da!"

Ivan menuang Vodka ke gelas Roderich dan Gilbo sampai bahkan luber ke arah meja. Mereka berdua pun meminumnya dan terus menerus Ivan menuang ke gelas mereka.

"Vodka ini rasanya _awesome_!"

"Kalau begitu kau minum saja langsung dari botolnya," ucap Roderich.

"Kesesese, idemu boleh juga, Roddy,"

Gilbo merampas vodka yang dipegang Ivan dan menenggaknya hingga bersisa sedikit. Lalu Gilbo menyerahkan botol itu pada Roderich—yang langsung meminumnya sampai habis—ciuman tidak langsung.

"Roddy, apa kau menyukaiku yang _awesome _ini?"

"Sudah kubilang tak akan pernah,"

"Kalau begitu kau suka pada siapa~? Aku akan cemburu karena aku menyukaimu~"

"Dasar pemabuk," Roddy mengalihkan wajahnya. "Mana mungkin aku akan menyukaimu, Obaka-san,"

Gilbo mengatur posisi duduknya sangat berdekatan dengan Roderich sambil masih terus meminum Vodka—yang baru ia buka, padahal Gilbo sendiri sudah terlihat mabuk berat.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku siapa yang sedang kau sukai, kesesese."

"…Tak akan kuberitahu,"

"Ayolah~atau aku akan menciummu~~"

"Grh…baik, akan kuberitahu,"

Roderich kembali meminum bekas Vodka yang ditinggalkan Gilbo—sepertinya ia juga sudah mabuk berat.

"Elizaveta Héderváry."

"…Hah?"

"Aku menyukai Elizaveta, puas?"

"…Oh~"

Raut wajah Gilbo berubah, ia bahkan seperti tertawa diatas semua perkataan Roderich.

"Apa? Kau cemburu, Obaka-san?"

"Tentu, Karena Elizaveta adalah milikku yang awesome ini, 6ristocrat cengeng!"

"…Apa katamu?"

"Kalian berdua kan mantan suami-istri, jadi tidak ada lagi kesempatanmu untuk mengambilnya selama AKU YANG AWESOME INI, akan mendapat cintanya!"

"Omong kosong, Obaka-san,"

"Kesesese terserah kau, Roddy. Kau tak akan bisa merebut Elizaveta dariku YANG AWESOME!"

"Aku akan menikahinya lagi kalau perlu!" balas Roderich.

_Sial…_

_Apa maumu sih, Obaka-san?_

Ivan dengan deathauranya kembali membuka botol dan memaksa Roderich meminumnya. Roderich pun masih terus minum-minum bersama Gilbo hingga akhirnya ia tertidur pulas di rumah Russia.

…

Begitu pagi hari tiba, Roderich sadar bahwa ia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya. Ini adalah sofa milik Russia, dan dia ada di rumah Russia. Ia hanya ingat kalau ia ikut pesta minum Vodka di rumah ini, tapi ia tak terlalu ingat banyak.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Natalia.

"Err, i-iya. Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Kau lupa? Kakakku yang bodoh itu memaksamu minum sampai kau tertidur,"

Natalia pun berbincang bersama Roderich di sofa yang sama, tampak Natalia bersama Ukraine sedang membereskan kekacauan semalam—Natalia bercerita soal kejadian malam itu, dan bilang kalau Ukraine sedang memulangkan Lovino dan Antonio.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau serius… soal Eliza?"

"Soal apa?"

"Soal semalam, kau bilang keras-keras kalau kau akan menikah lagi dengannya, apa benar?"

"…Eh?"

_Apa yang sudah kukatakan semalaman itu?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N :** Yaaak~ gimana first fic Hetalia-nya? Sekali lagi maaf soal OOC-nya ^^

Ceritanya jadi kayak love-triangle yah? =w= maaf kalo ada yang ga suka.

Silakan Review kalo perlu atau minta kritikannya, semua saya terima~ saya masih pemula kalo urusan nulis fic :D

Untuk kalimat yang di awal chapter ga ditranslate sampai akhir chapter ya!

Bahasa yang ditranslate antara Jerman sama Magyar/Hungary ya~

Speicher = Memory


	2. Problems

Romance – Tragedy – Hurt/Comfort

Axis Power Hetalia - © Hidekaz Himaruya

"My first Hetalia fic, A Triangle love story between Austria, Prussia and Hungary, who'll win Hungary's love? Contains OOC + Death charas."

**WARNING**

~May contain OOC, AT and Death Charas. Including human names~

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Der König ist tot**

"_Mein Gott,_ _wir verlieren…!"_

"_Apa ini sudah saatnya…?"_

"…"

"…_Jawab aku!"_

"_Y-Ya… maafkan aku, ini saatnya."_

"…_vi-viszlát méz…"_

…

Alunan nada piano sudah memenuhi ruangan itu—tepatnya ruang pribadi Austria. Partitur tengah berserakan di kamar itu, mungkin ia sudah memainkan 3 lagu lebih di hari itu—kebanyakan symphony Bethoven. Jari jemarinya tak kunjung berhenti, masih saja terus merangkai nada-nada.

"Fiuh, akhirnya selesai,"

Austria beristirahat sejenak, ia melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya diatas piano hitamnya, pria berambut hitam itu bernafas lega. Semenjak ia pulang dari rumah Russia, perkataan Belarus masih terngiang dipikirannya.

"_Kau serius… soal Eliza?"_

Memang hubungannya dengan Hungary setelah bercerai baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa ia bisa berkata ia akan kawin lagi dengannya? Apa ada hal aneh semalam? Well, ia tak dapat mengingatnya.

"Roddy!"

Prussia datang tepat ke ruang pribadinya via jendela.

"Obaka-san, jangan rusak jendelaku!"

"Kesesese, kau tak bisa diajak bercanda olehku si awesome yah."

"Hei, kau ingat soal semalam?"

"Tentu, soal Elizaveta, kan?"

_Dia ingat…_

_Apa-apaan ini?_

"A-Apa?"

"Kau bilang kau mau menantangku yang awesome ini demi mendapat cinta Elizaveta, mana mungkin aku tidak ingat!"

"Lalu, aku berkata apa saja?"

"Kau bilang kau akan menikahinya lagi kalau perlu, tapi yah, ke-awesome-anku akan mengalahkanmu, lihat saja!"

Prussia dengan ringan melangkah pergi setelah menceritakan semua hal itu dengan nadanya yang Austria benci. Ia kini terdiam seribu bahasa, walaupun ia berjanji akan mengalahkan Prussia dan mendapat Elizaveta kembali, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Austria terus berpikir, serta menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Piano didepannya. Tapi memang semua itu tak ada gunanya.

…

Setelah berkutat nyaris seharian di depan pianonya—frustasi, Roderich dengan kotak biolanya datang lagi ke café tempat Ludwig bekerja—minum kopi sambil main biola di café itu, mencoba membuang semua rasa penat dipikirannya.

"Kau mau main biola disini, Rode?" tanya Ludwig yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas.

"Ya, boleh kan, Ludwig?"

"Silakan, semua pengunjung café juga senang kalau kau yang bermain biola,"

Roderich sering memainkan biola di café itu, dengan imbalan secangkir kopi gratis. Banyak yang suka dengan permainannya yang menawan, ia bisa membawakan nyaris semua alat musik klasik.

Selesai membawakan dua lagu, pengunjung café memberikan applaus keras dan Roderich duduk di tempat favoritnya dengan kopi yang sudah siap di mejanya.

_TING, TING_

Pintu café seperti biasa terbuka, kali ini lumayan cepat, dengan banyak costumer yang silih berganti datang.

"…Ludwig, boleh aku minta cappuccino satu?"

Suara itu sangat dikenal Roderich, ia yang penasaran dengan suara itu—yang tadinya fokus pada beberapa lembar partitur di tangannya, mencoba melihat ke arah kasir.

Gadis berpakaian baju apron hijau, berambut kecoklatan panjang dengan bunga yang selalu menghiasi rambutnya—Elizaveta Héderváry, Hungary. Ia membawa kantong belanjaan yang nampaknya berat untuk dilihat. Kebetulan gadis itu membuang pandang kearahnya, Roderich pun mengangkat cangkir kopinya—tanda ajakan untuk minum kopi bersama.

…

Kedua pasangan—tepatnya mantan suami-istri itu duduk di satu meja yang sama. Dengan kopi mereka masih mengepulkan asap saking panasnya. Hubungan Austria dan Hungary memang tidak renggang atau tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ini kesempatan Austria untuk mengatakan apa yang ia katakan.

"Kau habis dari mana, Liza?" tanya Austria dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Aku habis berbelanja dengan Belarus dan Liechestein," jawabnya riang. "Tebak, apa yang terjadi, Roddy?"

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Besok, Gil akan mengajakku kencan,"

Nyaris saja kopi yang ia minum tergelincir keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Prussia sudah mendahului dirinya—dia kalah.

"Oh, selamat kalau begitu," senyum pahit Austria nyaris terlihat saat Hungary bilang begitu padanya. "Dimana kalian kencan?"

"Kami janjian nonton di bioskop, kebetulan dia punya tiket. Tumben dia mengajakku," Hungary tampak senang.

"Wah tumben dia punya uang, hahahaha,"

Apa tertawa akan menutupi kesedihanmu, Austria?

_Poor you, silly aristocract_

Setelah hari sudah senja, Austria pun mengantar Hungary pulang—membawa belanjaannya hingga ke rumah. Kenyataannya, Hungary mungkin lebih kuat disbanding Austria.

"Padahal kau tak usah repot-repot membawanya."

"Arah rumah kita kan sama, jadi sekalian…"

Di depan rumah Hungary, mereka berdua pun berpisah.

"Selamat malam, Roddy~"

"Ya, selamat malam juga Liza…"

_JKLEK_

Austria menghela nafas panjang, ia mencopot kacamatanya seraya menyusuri jalan ke rumahnya. Orang yang ia sayangi, orang yang sangat dekat dengannya sudah direbut, dan kini ia merasa lebih hampa lagi.

Impiannya untuk kembali dengan Elizaveta harus ia buang jauh-jauh, sejauh beberapa partitur yang ia layangkan di tengah hari senja itu.

…

Keesokan harinya, hari dimana Hungary dan Prussia berkencan.

Roderich bukan tipe yang ingin melakukan stalk atau pencemburu, hari ini ia berencana jalan-jalan di taman dekat café—membuang stressnya. Dengan pakaian semi-casualnya, ia berangkat.

Tidak disangka dan tidak diduga, di bangku taman yang menghadap ke arah jalanan raya itu telah menunggu Elizaveta—dan Gilbert belum terlihat datang!

"Liza…?"

Melihat ada seseorang memanggilnya, Elizaveta pun langsung melihat ke arah Roderich berdiri.

"Roddy? Ada apa?"

Elizaveta berdiri dari bangkunya dan datang ke hadapan Roderich yang terlihat melongo.

"…Ahh, bukan apa-apa kok, aku cuma lagi jalan-jalan, kau menunggu Gilbert kan?"

"Ya, tapi ia belum datang…kenapa ya?"

"Mungkin telat bangun…?"

"Hoooi Roddy! Aku yang awesome ini datang~ dan Liza itu milikku ya!"

Gilbert muncul dari sisi jalan yang berlawanan, berlari ke arah Elizaveta dan Roderich. Kata-kata Gilbert tadi membuat Elizaveta blushing mendadak. Tetapi, diarah ujung jalan, ada truk (tronton mungkin) dengan kecepatan tinggi siap menyambut Gilbert.

"Wha—Obaka-san, awas!"

"…Tunggu, Roderich, Gilbert…!"

Austria dan Hungary mencoba menyelamatkan Gilbert yang tak bergeming.

_CIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

_BRAK!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Yak, bersambung *author digeplak* Saya ada pengumuman!

Di cerita ini ada 4 ending (empat-empatnya tragic end), saya cuma nampilin true endingnya—alias Austria Ending aja, 3 lagi…kalau ada yang mau ntar saya tampilin jadi omake. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf atas ke-OOC-an saya. Silakan kritik, flame kalo perlu!

GLOSSARY~

Der König ist tot = The King is Dead

"Mein Gott, wir verlieren"My God, we're lose

"viszlát méz"Goodbye, my honey


	3. Final

Romance – Tragedy – Hurt/Comfort

Axis Power Hetalia - © Hidekaz Himaruya

"My first Hetalia fic, A Triangle love story between Austria, Prussia and Hungary, who'll win Hungary's love? Contains OOC + Death charas."

**WARNING**

~May contain OOC, AT and Death Charas. Including human names~

Last chapter ^^ selamat menikmati~

* * *

**Chapter 3.1 : Die wiederverheirateten**

Suara isak tangis terdengar dari rumah itu.

Semua orang bersimpati, menangis, menabur bunga diatas makamnya

Ia tak selamat—bahkan tak sampai ke rumah sakit.

Ya, dengan sangat disayangkan

Hari ini adalah, pemakaman orang itu.

Nisan batu itu bertuliskan nama orang itu,

Gilbert Beilschmith…

[Flashback]

Setelah Gil tertabrak truk, Rode dan Eliza tidak sempat menyelamatkannya. Darahnya sudah menggenang di jalan, banyak orang yang sudah berusaha memanggil ambulans—tapi tak kunjung datang.

Roderich dan Eliza pun langsung menghampiri Gilbert yang terkulai begitu saja di tengah jalan raya yang menjadi tontonan banyak orang.

"Obaka—Gilbert! Kau masih dengar suaraku kan?"

"H—Heh, kenapa? Kalian sedih aku yang…awesome…ini akan meninggalkan kalian?"

"Jangan bicara begitu Gil!" Elizaveta sudah terisak.

"W—Wah, wah…untuk apa gadis… yang… selalu memukuliku…menangisiku? Ke…sesese…"

"Kau sempat juga bercanda, Obaka-san,"

"Sudah, jangan bicara lagi…Gil…" Elizaveta memeluk Gil—tidak peduli dressnya penuh darah Gil.

"…Kapan ya…terakhir aku menjahilimu? Sekarang aku… malah menyukaimu…kesesese, gadis yang mengaku laki-laki sudah menjadi wanita yang hebat…"

Kali ini mata rubi Prussia menatap Austria.

"H, Hei Rod…dy, ak-aku punya…satu pesan awesome…untuk…mu."

"…Apa yang mau kau katakan? Semoga bukan celaan lagi,"

"…Yang kuliat di ujung jalan tadi…adalah…sosokmu…yang…sangat cocok dengan Liza…Roddy,"

"M-Maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku…benar-benar mati…kau harus menikah…lagi dengan…nya, janji…"

"Bicara apa kau Obaka-san?"

"…Kau…gak ngerti? Ini wasiatku yang awesome…"

Gilbert yang sedaritadi dipeluk Elizaveta, sekarang membelai rambut gadis itu perlahan. Dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telinga sang gadis.

"Ich… liebe dich, mein… lieber… Freund …" (I love you, my dear friend)

"…Gil, Gil…jangan…pergi…" Elizaveta makin terisak.

"Lebewohl, Gilbert…" (Goodbye, Gil)

Roderich menatap mata rubi Gilbert yang mulai kehilangan cahayanya. Gilbert tersenyum damai untuk mereka berdua, dan dengan lembut menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya…

"_Gil, jangan bercanda dong, nanti kupukul pake frypan…"_

"_Ayo buka matamu lagi Gil, nanti kita main lagi…"_

"_GILBERT—!"_

[Flashback END]

…

Upacara pemakaman itu sudah selesai, dan kini di rumah Ludwig semuanya berkumpul tanpa suara. Elizaveta terus menangis tanpa henti. Natalia, Liechestein dan Taiwan ada di sebelahnya mencoba menenangkannya. Banyak juga yang menangis disana, Feliciano—bahkan Antonio juga.

Roderich hanya berdiri bersandar di tembok dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Di sebelahnya ada Ludwig dan Alfred.

"…Mungkin aku sudah membunuh brudermu, Ludwig," ucap Austria. "Harusnya aku saja yang mati disana, bukan dia,"

"Roderich! bersyukurlah kau masih hidup!" sergah Ludwig menanggapi cara bicaranya.

"Tapi…seharusnya—"

"Roderich…" Alfred menepuk bahunya. "Sudahlah, semua sudah berlalu…"

"…"

_Aku akan menepati wasiatmu, Gilbert._

_Padahal kau yang seharusnya menang…_

_Kenapa semua ini terjadi…?_

_Andai aku berhasil mendorongmu dari kecelakaan itu._

…

Di hari yang sama, di areal makam Gilbert Beildschmith.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku kesini, Roddy…"

Roderich datang dengan Elizaveta kesana, dengan sebuket bunga Edelweiss yang dibeli di toko bunga milik Francis. Elizaveta meletakkan bunga itu di pusara makam, seraya menatap nisan Gilbert dengan tatapan kosong.

"Liza, bagaimana soal…wasiat Gilbert?"

"O—Oh…y, ya. Dia ingin kita menikah lagi…"

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Gilbert dari pada aku, jadi kalau kau tidak mau tidak masa—"

Elizaveta menarik lengan Roderich.

"Aku…menyukai kalian berdua."

"…"

"…Aku tidak bisa memilih diantara kalian, aku…"

"Begitu…"

"Gil mengizinkan, kan? Jadi…aku tidak…ragu lagi."

"Kau mau lagi…denganku?"

"Ya, aku senang bersamamu, sedari kecil hingga sekarang,"

"Terimakasih, Liza,"

Angin berhembus, sesaat Roderich mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Elizaveta.

"Maukah kau…menikah denganku?"

"Dengan senang hati," Elizaveta menyembut tangan Roderich. "Bagaimana kalau kau ucapkan kata-kata saat kita pertama kali menikah?"

"Hmm…Oh, baiklah," Roderich berdehem sejenak. "…Die im Reichsrat vertretenen Königreiche und Länder und die Länder der heiligen ungarischen Stephanskrone."

Elizaveta pun membalasnya dengan kalimat yang sama. "A birodalmi tanácsban képviselt királyságok és országok és a magyar szent korona országai…"

Dua minggu kemudian mereka menikah, dan menjadi keluarga yang cukup bahagia—lebih dari pernikahannya yang pertama. Gilbert pasti tersenyum di hari pernikahan mereka—itu pikir Elizaveta.

Roderich pun mengeluarkan senyum yang sudah lama tidak terlihat—senyum lembut nan tulus. Ketika mereka berdua menukar cincin di hari pernikahan, semua tampak berbahagia juga di hari itu.

"Hmhm, senyum yang indah, Roddy," ucap Elizaveta.

"M-masa sih?" Roderich sampai tersipu.

Roderich menggandeng tangan Elizaveta selesai prosesi acara penukaran cincin.

"Szeretlek, Roddy"

Mereka berdua pun berciuman dengan mesra.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Mein lieber Liza"

* * *

_FIN_

_

* * *

_

Nah, selesai! Aneh kan ceritanya? Maaf juga buat yang ga suka pair AusHung. Oh ya! Glossary lagi~

"Szeretlek" = I love you

"Ich liebe dich auch, Mein lieber" = ( I love you too, my dear)

"Lebewohl" = Goodbye

"Ich liebe dich, mein lieber Freund" = I love you, my dear friend

"Die im Reichsrat vertretenen Königreiche und Länder und die Länder der heiligen ungarischen Stephanskrone." (German lang)

"A birodalmi tanácsban képviselt királyságok és országok és a magyar szent korona országai." (Hungary lang)

Kerajaan dan Negeri yang Diwakili dalam Dewan Kekaisaran dan Negeri Mahkota Hongaria Suci (litteral translation)

Kata-kata diatas itu aye ambil dari wikipedia, soalnya cocok juga jadi 'perjanjian pernikahan' mereka XDD so sweet~

Nah, sampai sini dulu~ ada pesan-pesan terakhir/kritik/flame?

Makasih yang udah baca!


End file.
